


Insufficient Data

by UnsungLlama



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: 3 year time skip, F/M, Fluff and Smut, humor?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsungLlama/pseuds/UnsungLlama
Summary: After Vegeta moves into Bulma’s home, she tries to understand her cryptic guest through the best way she knows how, technology.Note: Though the premise begins cannon-ish, I’m not really actively trying to stay fully cannon. I’m writing however the story takes me ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“What. The. Fuck.”, an exasperated Bulma exclaimed as she slammed her hands against her forehead in frustration.

“I do not understand that man.”, Bulma moaned while her flighty mother walked into the kitchen. If not for the constant stream of talking Bulma would never have noticed her mother’s entrance, but fortunately (or unfortunately) the constant sound of talking followed her.

“Dear, are you talking about that handsome man again? Oh he’s just so absolutely adorable. If I wasn’t a married woman I’d be on that faster than a-”

Before she could continue Bulma’s finger pressed against her Mom’s lips. “Mom please, I am well past the age of you intentionally trying to embarrass me.”

“Embarrass you? When have I ever done that? I just want you to be happy. Ever since you and Yamacha broke up you’ve been so mopey, and Vegeta is just so dreamy and perfect for you and-”

“Mom! I get it!” Bulma exclaimed, while rubbing her temples, attempting to thwart the oncoming headache that was always sure to come whenever her mother became too excited.

“Ignoring all you just stated..”, Bulma said while side eyeing her mom, “I just don’t get him. I TRY to be nice. Nothing, other than sneers, nods and grunts.”

“Wel-”

“And before you get started on playing match maker again with a genocidal maniac, I just want to help and get to know him since we are trying not to die in three years time, plus I...”. Bulma paused almost rethinking her next string of words.

“Yes, go on dear.” Bunny encouraged her daughter while rubbing her back.

“..I think he’s lonely.” Bulma whispered out.

“Well, I got just the solution for you then!”

Bulma looked at her mother knowing that she wasn’t going to receive the answer she needed, but was curious all the same of what idea Bunny had conjured from her jumbled, nonsenscical thoughts.

“Go on..”

“Well, dear I think all of your problems could be solved by getting to know the poor dear. Don’t you think so?”

“I..I...ugh I’m going to some alcohol to be able to finish this day.”

Bulma groaned while attempting to reach the bottle of Bourbon just out of her reach.

“Oh dear, I hope you’re not too stressed out Bulma. You and your father work so hard.”

“Oh no, this is self inflicted..”, but just as she said that Bulma’s finger caught the top of the bottles cap, wobbling it out of her grasp crashing to the floor, “..like most of my problems.”

Sighing, Bulma pushed a button on the underside of the counter, beckoning a house robot to their location, beckoning it to clean up the spilled mess that Bulma was sure would ruin the tile.

“Well, I am sure whatever the problem is you’ll get through it and solve it your own way.”

And with that Bulma’s mother sashayed out of the kitchen, leaving Bulma to ruminate over her Mother’s parting words, “my way..” . Before she knew it an idea sparked in her head and Bulma found herself bounding to her lab in utter glee of the genius her brain had bestowed upon her.

 

* * *

 

Bulma stayed buried in her lab the following week fiddling with components and tweaking schematics. At long last Bulma’s wire frame glasses were almost complete. But, just before she placed the final screw a loud eruption was heard originating from Bulma’s gravity room.

And just on cue a loud “Woman!”, reverberated throughout the building as heavy steps were heard coming down the hallway.

Vegeta ripped open the door, carrying a mangaled metal heap, that Bulma could best guess was once a robot.

“What the hell Vegeta!”, she cried as he unloaded the poor machines body onto her desk.

“I need this fixed, Woman.”

Bulma stared into his black eyes, trying to weigh her options before retorting back. She glared back at him, narrowing her eyes into thin slits, barely allowing the blue of her iris’s to peak through.

“No.”, she stated before turning back around to her desk attempting to salvage the designs that laid beneath the leaking robot. Vegeta stepped forward, invading Bulma’s personal space, making her skin prickle from the heat radiating off of his body. A low growl rumbled from his chest, as he put his hand on the papers to cease Bulma’s actions.

“I don’t recall giving an option.” Bulma sighed and turned to her aggressor, once again locking eyes with him. She crossed her arms as they continued their childish standoff.

“Or what, you’re going to kill me? Vegeta we both know that’s not going to happen.”

Vegeta didn’t utter a word, but Bulma could feel his body tensing up as he continued their stare down. Vegeta’s nostrils flared as he exhaled, before he shifted his eyes away from her encompassing gaze.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Bulma’s lips, knowing the implication of his small action, and realizing that she would be able to take the opportunity of this small win for her own needs.

“Well, I suppose I can help, because I am so generous. But there is one thing I need from you.”

“Woman, I think you need to reread your definition of generous.”

Bulma glared at Vegeta, who had quickly recovered from his minor defeat now sporting a sly grin.

“Ignoring the hot air you just expelled, because I am so generous, I need to take some readings from your body.”

“No.”

“Well then, I guess you’re not getting the robot fixed.” Bulma turned back to face her desk to reorganize the mess Vegeta had made of it. Vegeta quickly erupted into a fit of rage before storming to the rooms exit.

Just before leaving though he stood stock still in the door frame, clasping the door in a vice grip. Bulma took notice of Vegeta’s pause, stopping her actions to see what new tantrum he’d throw next. Without even gazing back, he grumbled out a soft noise.

“Huh? What? I can’t hear you over your temper tantrum.”

Vegeta’s body quickly snapped back around, his eyes drilling holes of hate and disdain into hers.

“WHEN DO YOU NEED THE READINGS!”, he practically screamed.

Unable to take the heated gaze Vegeta was casting on her, Bulma looked away and towards her new glasses she had made. “Uh.. next week?” she unassuradly mumbled out.

“Fine. I expect my robot fixed by then”, and with that Vegeta was gone.

Finally able to address her desk without distractions, she turned back around. “It’s not _your_ robot.”

Ever so distantly down the hall, Bulma was just able to make out Vegeta screaming, “... _I fucking heard that!”_

 

* * *

 

 “Done!” Bulma dropped her tools in exhaustion after having spent the last 3 days pretty much remaking the entire machine Vegeta had practically destroyed.

Hoisting the heavy machinery into her arms, Bulma made her way to the in use Gravity Machine. Vegeta had locked himself inside for the past few days, to mainly Bunny’s concern, though Bulma in her own confusion found herself often worrying about the brute.

Thrumming her fingers against the door, Bulma waited for Vegeta to emerge. After waiting a few moments though, it was evident he wasn’t going to make an appearance.

Luckily, Bulma had installed a dead switch for the Gravity Room, just for these situations. “Thanks past Bulma...No problem future Bulma”, she whispered to herself while activating the switch.

She entered the now stabilized room, with disregard for its’ angry occupants space.

“WOMAN!”, Vegeta bellowed.

“Cool your jets, I have your robot.”, Bulma sneered towards Vegeta, catching a glance of his naked glistening torso.

Bulma had to admit to herself that Vegeta’s physique was quite pleasing and easygoing on the eyes. Her eyes grazed over his torso, catching the way that the light caught and outlined his defined muscles. Lost in thought Bulma bit her bottom lip, quickly remembering her lack of action in the past couple months.

_Fuck_ _me_ , _he’s_ _hot_ , she thought before bringing her eyes to the oddly silent Vegeta’s face, where she was probably greeted with the first emotion she had ever seen besides malice and anger, graced upon his face.

Vegeta stared back at the blue-haired woman, with an expression that Bulma could only describe as a deer caught in the headlights.

Attempting to break the lingering silence that had overcame them, Bulma placed the heavy machinery on the ground.

“A real prince would help a lady”, she grumbled while fiddling with the robot.

“I’d be more than happy too when I see one”, Vegeta retorted with his signature growl.

Bulma caught a glance of his face to see Vegeta’s usual sneer on his face.

_Oh_ _good_ _he’s_ _back_ , she sighed inwardly in relief. Vegeta walked towards Bulma inspecting the robot on the ground.

“So are you done?”

“Um.. I believe so. I just need tooo...flip.. this switch and..DONE!”

The machine whirred to life with all sorts of noises and lights emitting from it.

“Just push this button when you want it to start attacking”, Bulma said while pointing to a smallish red button on the side of the machine. Vegeta nodded in understanding and Bulma rose to her feet, though as she did her hand caught on a sharp part of the robot accidentally dragging it along her porcelain skin, creating a shallow yet long gash.

“Shit!”, she exclaimed before pulling her hand towards her body and inspecting the damage done. The wound had quickly started oozing blood, but to Bulma’s surprise a rough hand pulled it away from her body.

Vegeta’s thumb grazed over the wound, feeling the length and depth of the wound upon the frail woman’s hand.

“Why is your pathetic species so fucking weak.”

Bulma would have responded, but Vegeta’s tone was far off and distant. If Bulma didn’t know better she would have thought the insult wasn’t for her, but instead someone else.

Taking a moment longer to feel the scratch, Vegeta soon dropped her hand. “The wound is shallow, it should be healed in a few days.”

Vegeta receeded back into the room towards the gravity chambers control panel, sneering at a shocked Bulma.

“I’d leave if I were you, unless you’d like a demonstration on how pathetic your species really is.”

Taking that as her cue, Bulma stalked towards the door yelling out a “Jackass” along the way just before slamming the door to the chamber shut. _I_ _do_ _not_ _get_ _that_ _man._

~~*~~

After Bulma left the room, Vegeta stood at the panel gazing at his hand that hovered over the machine’s on button. Amongst the creases and scars of his hand Bulma’s blood had now dried, outlining all the blemishes on Vegeta’s hand.

Taking a moment he looked at the hand before him taking in the sight and slight smell of Bulma’s blood. Vegeta paused and looked over at the wet towel to his left, before slamming his hand against the panel starting the chamber and his workout.

 

* * *

 

 Working into the wee hours of the morning Bulma tapped on her keyboard for the few finishing strokes she had left.

“Fucking finally!”, she breathed out while stretching. She had been working on a little device she had coined Inspector Spectacles. Bulma had designed a set of fashionable wire framed glasses that was able to intake biometric data from the people it scanned to output the “emotion” they were experiencing at the moment.

Bulma had used herself as the baseline for the data, so while not 100% perfect it was roughly more or less able to detect the emotions of a human. Unfortunately though, Vegeta was not a human thus making the glasses not able to accurately read him.

“Oh Vegeta, once I get one body reading from you that I can compare to mine I’ll be able to read you like a book.”

Statisfied with the fruits of her labor, Bulma laid her head down to catch a quick nap. But just before her brain drifted off into a deep sleep, Bulma’s eyes snapped open remembering that she forgot one important data point.

“Shit I forgot to measure myself when I’m turned on..god dammit!”

 

* * *

 

Bulma sat in her bedroom methodically setting up all the wires and readers onto her temple to correctly take in the biometric data she so desperately needed.

“Welp, time to get comfortable.”

And with that Bulma leaned back into her bed, her pillows surrounding and welcoming her to their plushness. Ever so slowly she eased her hand down to her body til hitting her small bundle of nerves.

Gently she started rubbing her nub in a circular motion starting off slow and methodical but gradually increasing to a steady and much faster pace.

Bulma closed her eyes and was met with a faceless man with a body gods would be jealous over. She imagined rubbing her hands over the hardened muscles as she made her way down the smooth tan torso. Her breathing became ragged and loud as she came closer and closer to release, but just before coming a loud noise interrupted her pleasure seeking.

Abruptly opening her eyes, Bulma gazed over to the door seeing none other than Vegeta.

His mouth was wide open, with woman at the tip of his tongue. But no words emerged, instead he stood stock still, mouth open and gaping like a fish.

If Bulma wasn’t in such a precarious situation, she would’ve laugh, but unfortunately that wasn’t the case.

“I...I..”, Bulma stammered realizing quite consciously the situation she was in.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!”, she screamed, finally coming back to her senses.

Vegeta’s eyes briefly looked towards her hand, but quickly looked away unwilling to admit that even for a second he was curious.

“Vulgar woman...”, Vegeta spat as he continued looking in the corner of the room unwilling to meet Bulma’s eyes.

“Hey Buster! This is my room and you just ca-”, but Vegeta was gone, already walking down the hallway.

Ripping off the wires and monitors Bulma rushed to her open door and looking out to the hallway seeing Vegeta at the far end of it.

“I’ll have you know it’s a normal human need!”, she yelled at the top of her lungs to the silhouette at the end of the hall.

Without even turning around, Bulma could sense his signature smirk. “Leave it to such a weak species to succumb to such carnal desires”, and with that he was gone like a ghost in the night.

“ARGH!”, Bulma grunted as she slammed her bedroom door shut. Well at least I got enough data, Bulma thought, trying to find the very thin silver lining of the situation.


	2. Test Run

A few days later Bulma found herself knocking on Vegeta’s door. She knew he was inside, but was obviously trying to ignore her presence by adopting the thought process of “out of sight, out of mind”.

Unwilling to play his games Bulma barged in, to a half dressed Vegeta. Caught in mid dress Vegeta stood before her, with nothing but some pajama bottoms on.

“Woman.. do not test me.”

Bulma completely ignored his veiled threat and leaned up against his rooms door frame, inspecting her nails.

“I’ve come to collect and I believe we did make a promise”, she smiled coily.

“Deals off. I’m not doing whatever shit you were doing last night”, he stated while pulling his shirt over his body.

Bulma’s face grew a deep crimson red, remembering the little accident that occured only a few days prior.

“Th-This is different. I just need you to sit still for a few minutes with these little readers attached to your temples. Are you feeling any strong emotions like happiness right now?”

“Woman, I will only be happy as I stand before Kakorots body, beaten in defeat as I-”

“Right, I forgot you’re the prince of all assholes”, she sneered while pointedly glaring at him.

“Let me translate for you, are you angry or annoyed right now?”

“Hmph.”

“I’ll take that as a no. Sit down on your bed and I’ll set it up.”

Surprisingly Vegeta made his way over to his bed, though to the shock of no one grumbled on his way over.

Bulma carried her equipment over to his bedside and began setting up, pulling out the little sticky pads she was to place on his temples. As she gently grazed her hand over Vegeta’s left temple, she could feel his body tense up with each movement of her hand. Gently she massaged the spot trying to find a good heart beat.

“Gotcha”, she whispered softly as she placed the first pad. Bulma repeated the same process to the other side, while Vegeta gazed at her with his stoic and blank expression.

 _Soon...soon I’ll know what’s going on inside of you_ , she thought to herself as she placed the final pad and pulled up her monitor.

“Just close your eyes and think of nothing. Just try to relax into a zen like state.”

Oddly enough Vegeta complied without snark or complaint and closed his eyes.

“Good, now I just need you stay like this for a few minutes.”

Bulma sat down on the ground as she stared up at the man before her.

Vegeta’s face had relaxed, and instead of the usual lines on his face created from his sneers, his face was smooth. He looked calm... at peace.

 _He’s really handsome when he doesn’t open his mouth_ , Bulma thought as she continued staring at his restful face.

They stayed like that in silence, enjoying the peacefulness that had washed over the room.

When Bulma had entered the sun had just begun to sink over the horizon, but upon opening his eyes Vegeta was met with the cold pitch black of night. Looking down he saw the small woman, head resting against her knees, sleeping.

“Woman”, he barked, “this has gone on long enough.”

But Bulma didn’t stir, instead she sat there mumbling incoherently in her sleep. Vegeta continued gazing at the small beauty before him. The small slivers of light from the moon seeped into the room, highlighting locks of her blue hair.

Vegeta unconciously found himself captivated at the scene before him of a petite weak thing such as herself, unguarded before a creature like him.

“This is ridiculous, Woman t-”, but Bulma’s babbling interrupted him.

“~Oh Vegeta~ I want to..”, Bulma’s voice tapered off.

Vegeta sat stock still, eyes glued to the minx before him wanting but scared to peel his eyes away from her. It’s then he realized the blasted nodes were still attached to his face, and he quickly ripped them off.

Gently, or to Vegeta’s best effort of gentle, he grabbed her shoulder and shook her awake.

“Owww~ what are you doing?”

Bulma groggily opened her eyes, wiping away the exhaustion.

“You need to leave. We are done here.” With that Vegeta got up and walked towards bathroom loudly shutting it behind himself.

“Geez, touch~y”, Bulma yawned. Slowly she gathered her equipment and stumbled out of his room to her own fighting off the warm grip of sleep, making it just in time before falling into her own bed and tumbling into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Bulma awoke and began to look at the readings she had taken with Vegeta the night before.

All the data avilable was stable level up until the last 10 or so seconds before it had abruptly ended.

 _Hmph asshole was probably upset_ , she thought while isolating the portions of the data that read stable and consistent.Bulma compared Vegeta’s “calm” and neutral state, taking note of the difference of levels.

“Just like I thought”, she said to herself, “you’re more similar to us than you’d like to think. Just move these baseline graphs up a bit, and look at that I can read your emotions.”

Bulma looked at the handiwork she had done before her, quite proud of her ingenious design. All she now needed was a saiyan test subject, and would you look at that one just so happened to live with her, _how convenient_. She placed the glasses on her face and merrily walked down the hall, humming a little diddy that had been stuck in her head all week.

Without even knocking Bulma shut down the Gravity room and waltzed right in, to Vegeta’s complete annoyance.

“Woman! I did your tests! Now leave!”

With a coy smile Bulma pressed a small discrete button on the side of her newly made glasses.

“Oh my dear Vegeta, I am afraid they just begun.”

The glasses soon displayed an array of numbers as they booted up, but soon Bulma just saw Vegeta in front of her with the words “Angry and/or Annoyed.”

“Woman I am tired of your antics! Leave!” Vegeta yelled as he slammed the gravity chambers console.

The machine changed to “Angry.”

 _Oh yes this is going to be fun,_ Bulma thought to herself.

“But Vegeta I am not done yet”, Bulma said but Vegeta was already making his way towards Bulma. He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her out towards the entrance.

“Hey, stop that. It hurts!”

It was brief but for just a moment Vegeta paused and Bulma could feel his grasp lighten slightly.

It was then the glasses changed to “Anger and/or Worry”

“Vegeta”, Bulma whispered as she continued following, “are you worried?”.

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks, paused for a moment and turned to face Bulma, scowling while he did so.

“Why, would I be concerned for the likes of you?”, he sneered.

“Just a hunch.” The two stood in front of each other for a few more moments, before Bulma broke the unbearable silence.

“You know, I was partly joking I wasn’t in that much pain.”

And then the strangest thing happened, the reading changed again but this time reading “Anger and/or relief”.

“Holy shit...Vegeta, do you care about me?!”

Vegeta’s face again transformed into one of a child caught in the act of stealing cookies, when the machine updated once more.

“What. The. Fuck. Are you embarressed??”, it was then that Bulma couldn’t hold in her laughter a second longer, as she erupted into a stream giggles.

“OUT. NOW.”, Vegeta screamed as he pushed her towards the exit.

But as she was hauled out of the room Bulma attempted to get in one more question, curious to the man’s emotional response.

“What do you think of me?”, Bulma strained her head back around as she tried to steal a glance at Vegeta. When Bulma was able to get a somewhat decent view of him, the screen read “Inconclusive Data”.

Before Bulma could say anything she was kicked out of the chamber, finding herself in her homes lawn.

 _Huh, I must need a full view of him, I wonder if I can fix that_.

 

* * *

 

When Bulma left Vegeta found himself standing still in the room unable to fully process the series of events that had just occured to him. She’d been able to read him so well to his utter annoyance and shame, but _why._

There was no way she’d picked up telepathic powers, besides Bulma had acted completely different waltzing in with the utter confidence of a woman on a mission.

 _But why..how?_ Vegeta pondered to himself. Knowing this woman she had to have some scheme or machine she was utilizing. It was then it occured to him, the blasted data readings she'd made him do the other night.

“FUCK!”, Vegeta yelled as he slammed his fist into the machines console, breaking the control panel. Vegeta paced around the room, thinking through how the blasted woman had done it.

 _She must have made some predictive technology shit_ , he thought as he continued his pacing.

 _There must have been a machine reading him, and she had gotten updates almost immediately so it would have had to be-_ , and Vegeta stopped in his thoughts almost immediately knowing where she was receiving her information.

Encouraged by his recent enlightenment, he looked towards the broken control panel with sparks flying every which way indicating that he wasn’t going to be using the gravity room anytime soon.

Vegeta headed towards the exit in search for the woman for her mechanical prowess and machine.

 

* * *

 

 

Bulma was happily working and catching up on some old projects. She was so immersed in the task before her that she didn’t her anyone entering her lab until the door slammed shut. Scared out of her concentration she turned back around to be greeted by the prince of all grumps.

“Well look who it is. I thought you wanted me _OUT NOW_ ”, Bulma stated while attempting to mimic the deep timber of Vegeta’s voice.

“Hmph. The gravity chamber is broken. Fix it.”

Vegeta looked at Bulma staring daggers at him, with her glasses picking up “Annoyed and/or Angry”.

“Uh oh.”

“Uh oh is right you little harpy. You’ve made a little new device there haven’t you?” Vegeta sneered. “You have NO RIGHT”, he yelled more incensed than he was before.

“Listen Vegeta, I just wanted to get to know you and you are such an impossible nut to crack.”

Vegeta’s face contorted into a look of confusion and anger as he stared at the small frail woman before him.

“Get..to know me! WOMAN! That is none of your business and the LEAST of your concerns. You should be using that only part of you that’s worth a damn and fix my gravity room.”

Bulma’s eyes thinned as she stared at Vegeta through slits, boring holes into him.

“How fucking dare you! I’ll have you know I have brains, beauty AND a LOVABLE personality.”

“Well that hasn’t been made evident to me.” Vegeta sneered.

“Fucking dick, If I wasn’t such a great person then I wouldn’t have invited a homicidal manic in my home, plus..” Bulma paused to stomp up to Vegeta, grabbing his hands and placing them on her voluptious hips, “I have a bitchin' bod you blind ass.”

It was then Bulma realized the predicament that she was in, gazing upward she looked at Vegeta’s face curious what the glasses would read. But once again they were reading “Inconclusive Data.”

“Huh? Wait, Vegeta what are you feeling right now?”

Vegeta’s eyes grew wide by a fraction before sinking back into a look of suspicion.

“Oh, your new device isn’t working. What a shame, guess I should destroy such a broken machine.” He made a motion to grab Bulma’s hand, but she wrapped his hands around her lithe frame even further, pulling them closer together.

“No I need these”, Bulma stated as she rested her frame against his. The glasses still displaying “Inconclusive Data.”

Vegeta’s hands stayed in place as they stood against each other in the quiet room, unsure of the others actions. Vegeta looked into Bulma’s eyes and she could feel his anger dissipate becoming replaced with a slight calm.

Bulma began to break the silence, but stilled her words when she felt a small movement on her lower back. Vegeta’s thumb was carefully rubbing herin a circular calming motion.

Bulma had never seen Vegeta display such vulnerability in front of her before, but she wasn’t going to let her loud mouth ruin the miraculous moment that was being bestowed upon her. She pulled her body in tighter to Vegeta’s, feeling him tense beneath her, but still the glasses read “Inconclusive Data”.

Vegeta felt the soft woman beneath his hands, and for the first time in his life he hadn’t known what came over himself as his thumbs had begun their circular motions. Bulma’s further actions of pulling him in made him apprehensive, but he quickly adjusted to not inform the vixen of the effect she was having on him.

The press of her chest against his own, awakened thoughts and feelings that Vegeta had time and time tried to squash in the recent months of his residency at Bulma’s home. But due to the proximity such normal effective actions of emotion squashing proved fruitless.

Vegeta leaned in and caught the woman’s scent, an intoxicating sweet smell that he knew would haunt him in his dreams to come. He wanted to hate it and her, but he couldn’t. Every fiber of his being screamed out to push her away and extricate himself from the situation, but couldn’t.

Bulma’s warmth and smell brought to Vegeta a peace he hadn’t felt for decades. He tightened his grasp on the woman who let out a small gasp, unexpecting the forward actions of such a reclusive man.

“Ugh Vegeta I can’t breathe...” Bulma wheezed out. The reading on her glasses quickly changed to “Worried and/or annoyed”.

“Oh Vegeta. I didn’t mean to worry you I’m-”, but before she could utter another sound Vegeta detached himself from her and grabbed her glasses.

“Not another word. These are mine now. If you're a good girl perhaps I’ll return them after you fix my gravity machine.”

“Patronizing ass”, Bulma whispered as she glared at Vegeta under her hooded eyes.

“Perhaps I’ll give you a taste of your own medicine and use these myself”, Vegeta teased as he sauntered out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

“Fucking jackass..”, Bulma mumbled to herself as she began to take out the once well organized and undamaged wires.

“I lend him my house, food, technology and what do I get? Snark!”

“If you don’t hold your tongue woman that’s not all you’ll get” Vegeta sneered as he stepped out of the shadows scaring Bulma, sporting his new stolen eyewear.

Vegeta’s face darkened with a smirk.

“Ah so you’re scared, woman.”

“VEGETA!”

“How does it feel woman? To be so easily read, though with my superior saiyan senses it’s almost not needed.”

After recovering from her momentarily freight Bulma looked up at him with mocking disgust.

“Ew. What are you a dog? That’s gross Vegeta.”

“It’s cute how you think I can’t see your jealousy.”

“So you admit I’m cute?”

“I-I..”, Vegeta stammered as he shifted uncomfortably in his stance. Bulma looked at him, grinning knowing that he wouldn’t know how to recover.

It was then that Bulma noticed that Vegeta was clothed in nothing but his tight spandex shorts, his calves and torso on full display. She found her eyes irresistibly drawn to his upper half, tracing the dips and curves of his well toned body. Slowly she drew her gaze downward to the v-shaped outline just before his shorts.

Bulma felt her cheeks rising in a crimson blush, ashamedly looking away from the object of her desire.

Vegeta’s rough voice broke the impregnable void of sound, that Bulma thought would never end.

“Turns out you're not such a genius after all.”

“Fucking excuse me?”

“Your device is broken it keeps saying Inconclusive Data.”

“...what?”

“Are you daft Woman, I said it’s saying Inconclusive Data.”

It was then that Bulma realized what emotion her machine wasn’t able to read.

_Fucking shit I must not have finished collecting data, stupid Vegeta-_

Bulma then made a second realization. Mouth wide open she turned to face a disgruntled Vegeta.

“Oh my god. You can’t be serious.”

Vegeta looked towards the shocked Bulma, scrunching his face into a sneer.

“What, woman?!”, he barked.

“Oh nothing...” Bulma teased as she languidly stood up.

“Hmm I think I’m a bit hot.” And with that Bulma slowly lifted off her shirt, revealing nothing but her lacy black bra.

“Ahh that hits the spot”, she cooed while biting her lip.

“Wo-WOMAN! What are you doing?!?”

“Ah Vegeta I am just getting a bit comfortable.”

Bulma eased herself back down on the ground, starting again at her work of fixing the Gravity machine.

“VULGAR WOMAN!”

Vegeta stormed out of the room to the sound of a cackling Bulma behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been hours since Bulma fixed up the gravity machine’s panel, with the moon rising hours ago signaling the start of night. Walking ever so daintily down the hallway, Bulma made herself to Vegeta’s room.

_I need those glasses._

Bulma could only imagine Vegeta’s ire when he realized what the constant error screen was displaying. And to Bulma’s complete disappointment and self disdain, it was constant.

 _How can you blame me, he’s hot, single and ready to min-eh scratch that last one,_ she rationalized to herself.

Opening the door ever so softly Bulma peeked into the dark room, straining her eyes to catch any glimpse of light. Finally adjusting, she was able to see just a faint outline of Vegeta’s rough exterior.

Tip toeing over to his bedside she attempted to keep her noise to a minimum. She fumbled around the bedside, hoping that she’d come across something that resembled the shape of her glasses. But alas there was nothing there.

Peering over to the slumbering Vegeta she finally caught sight of them, encircled by his palms.

_Are you fucking with me..._

Bulma sighed and gently eased herself onto his bed, leaning over his body. She felt the heat radiating off of him, hitting her cool skin. Looking down she saw his handsome tan face.

Slowly unraveling his fingers from the glasses, Bulma began to retrieve her recent invention.

In the quiet recesses of the night, Vegeta’s voice rumbled, “I hope you realize you aren’t quiet.”

Catching Bulma off guard she lost her balance falling flat onto Vegeta’s torso.

“When did you wake up?”, Bulma grumbled.

“Around when you started making your way to my room.”

Turning her face, Bulma glared daggers at Vegeta.

“Asshole you were teasing me.”

“I was hoping the pest would just leave on its own”, Vegeta said while looking down his nose at Bulma.

Bulma seethed.

_Oh... this man..._

“Me? A pest? Why Vegeta that’s not what you were thinking yesterday” Bulma stated as she righted herself so that she was laying on him parallel.

Vegeta’s face crumpled in confusion, unsure of the angle Bulma was planning.

“Explain yourself.”

Bulma smirked, as she snaked her arms around Vegeta’s neck feeling his muscles tense under her soft touch. Hoisting herself up, Vegeta and Bulma’s lips were inches from the other.

“Don’t play dumb,” Bulma’s breath feathered against his lips.

“My glasses are able to pick up EVERY emotion.”

Vegeta’s eyes grew understanding Bulma’s implications. Recovering from his embarrassment, Vegeta’s face contorted into his usual sneer.

“Vulgar woman.”

Bulma pressed her body against his, and she very lightly felt his breathing hitch.

“Oh no Vegeta. I think you’ve been the vulgar one.”

Bulma removed a hand from his neck and grabbed his hand placing it on her pert ass. Vegeta laid motionless.

“Admit, how long have you wanted to touch me like this”, she huskily whispered into his ear, drawing out each syllable as if to lengthen the moment.

Bulma’s labored breathing filled the room as she eagerly awaited for Vegeta’s response. Before he could utter a word though, his body betrayed him.

Pressing up against Bulma’s lower abdomen, was Vegeta’s quickly hardening member. Giggling softly Bulma pushed her lower half into Vegeta’s, eliciting a small grunt to escape his lips.

“Tsk.”

“Can’t hide now Vegeta.” Bulma cooed into his ear with labored breathing.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma’s ass firmly in his hand, enjoying the plump and perkiness of it. He brought his lips to the tops of Bulma’s shoulders, deeply inhaling Bulma’s scent.

A small moan of pleasure escaped Bulma’s lips as Vegeta’s second hand grasped her other cheek.

“Vegeta...”

As soon as he started, Vegeta stopped. A soft chuckle began to bubble from his chest, shaking the woman gently laying on top of him.

Looking up, Bulma’s confused blue eyes met Vegeta’s amused black ones.

“Woman this stench you’re making right now.... I now know what it means...” He smirked.

Flabbergasted at Vegeta’s reveal Bulma sat up cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“Why you fucking—-ARGH”

Embarrassed at her display Bulma collected herself and stormed out of Vegeta’s room, but stopped herself before slamming the door.

“You and I both know how full of shit you are.” Bulma stated as she made her leave slamming the door behind her.

The grin that had moments before been plastered on Vegeta’s face dropped as he sat up. Looking downward he glared at his traitorous dick.

Moving his hand towards the pulsating member between his legs, he stroked it feeling and hating the rush of pleasure.

His thoughts were brought back to the very recent moment Vegeta just had with Bulma. Feeling her soft and frail body against him had brought out a desire he’d much prefer to not linger on.

Though to his utter dismay it seemed that when faced with the option his body and mind opted for the carnal desires, as evident by the bulging package that laid just beneath his hand.

Vegeta battled internally with himself, mocking his own actions and the embarrassing retreat he’d just made.

_This blasted place has made me soft._

But Vegeta knew that thought was a lie, as the woman moments before had been laying on his chest was showing more saiyan pride and courage than he was.

“Tch”

Vegeta glanced to the door, thinking back to just moments ago. The way her soft hair hung and tickled his face had brought him speechless. Her plump ass beneath his hands had brought a primal and unmistakable saiyan desire of conquering.

But he had stopped himself, and here he sat in his dark room surrounded by silence and his embarrassment of desiring a non-saiyan woman and retreating from the prideful Bulma’s challenge.

Closing his eyes, Vegeta slipped his hand beneath his pants and gripping his dick firmly. He at first stroked it slowly remembering the feel of Bulma, but while his mind wandered he increased the speed allowing for his fantasies to emerge.

Vegeta’s breathing hitched as he brought himself ever closer to climax. His dick pulsed in his grasp, redirecting all blood flow for his lustful pleasures.

Vegeta leaned back propping himself up with his free hand, and he finished spilling his cum on the ground.

His heart rate and breathing decreased as the post-cum haze lifted, leaving him with his softening member and a quickly drying mess on the ground.

“Tch, all for that blue haired wench...”, Vegeta muttered to himself as he rose to find some sort of material to clean up and hide his shame.

 

* * *

 

 

When Bulma had made it back to her room she realized she had forgotten the object of her covert mission.

“Dammit...” She muttered.

Walking over to her closet she fumbled around for her pajamas, eventually finding them. As she tore off her pants she noticed a slight red mark on the ass cheek Vegeta had grabbed roughly.

Bulma had been so wrapped up in the moment that she hadn’t realized how hard he had grabbed and pawed at her behind.

 _This is NOT the action of a man doesn’t want some_ , Bulma thought.

“Screw the glasses, I need to make this man SQUIRM in desire for me.”

Glancing at the desk in the corner of the room littered with blueprints and pens, a dark look resided upon Bulma’s face.

“I guess there is no rest for the wicked...” Bulma chuckled to herself as she made her way over to concoct another hair-brained invention.

 

* * *

 

 

Vegeta abruptly woke up the next day to the sound of scrapping metal, followed by a crash.

_Blasted woman_

He cursed to himself, as he stormed down the hall towards Bulma’s lab flinging the doors wide open. Sitting cross legged on the floor was a disheveled Bulma lost in thought still wearing her pajama’s from last night.

Around her sat metal scraps and the remnants of Vegeta’s old scouter, now completely stripped clean of it’s components.

“Woman! What have you done to my scouter!”

“Calm yourself King Dick”, Bulma muttered still engrossed in thought of the parts that lay before her.

“Prince.” Vegeta, growled in retort eyeing the woman up and down. She had quite obviously not had any sleep from the previous night.

“Oh sorry. Prince dick. I forgot you haven’t used yours yet to get the title of King.”

“Wh-Vulgar Woman!”

Vegeta had become intensely uncomfortable in the direction of the conversation, and opted to steer it into a different direction.

“Why are you so goddamn loud! Can’t you be quiet..ever?!”

Bulma picked up a tiny wrench and unscrewed off another part of Vegeta’s already barebones scouter.

“Nope. And I will have you know that what I am making is your undoing.”

“Tch. How could a weak and puny Woman like you do that?”

Though his words said otherwise, Vegeta was intrigued by her statement. He leaned against the wall opting to stay a while and hear Bulma out and any hair-brained idea she had concocted in the past 6 hours.

“Well after not retrieving my glasses from my..” Bulma paused momentarily and looked at Vegeta’s face for a moment, before dropping her gaze to his lower regions.. “escapades last night. I got to thinking, how am I going to get you to admit wanting this.”

At this, Bulma made a grand motion with her hands, referencing herself. Vegeta made a look of disgust as the image of the woman in front of him was not one of a primped up beauty but a tired worn out woman running on too few of hours and not enough coffee.

Noticing his sneer she looked down at herself, finally realizing her current state.

“You know what I mean”, Bulma muttered.

“Disregarding your delusions, how are you going to do that?”

“Well taking this component he-HAH. Like I would tell you. Just let me say I have a few ideas.”

Losing interest Vegeta pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the exit.

“Well that sounds real exciting. I’m just going to train to save this pathetic excuse of a planet.”

“You’ll see!” Bulma yelled deliriously as he left.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since Bulma’s bold declaration in her lab, and yet Vegeta hadnot seen nor heard from the blasted woman, a true feet in his eyes. He hadn’t wanted to admit it but her forward declaration had put him on edge for the first few days. But he again settled into a routine of training, chalking up the woman’s words as nothing but delirium from lack of sleep.

Vegeta had soon worked up an appetite while training and he powered down the gravity machine, exiting it and making a beeline to the kitchen for dinner.

On his way though Vegeta heard the soft murmur of voices in the distance. He recognized them as the Woman’s blasted friends, and he turned his head to see what Bulma was up to this time.

Unfortunately for Vegeta what he saw was not what he had expected.

As expected Vegeta saw Bulma’s weakling friends, but smack dab in the middle of the group was Bulma.... and nothing else. No clothes, no underwear, no nothing. She was as naked as the day she was born.

“WOMAN. WHAT THE FUCK!”

 

* * *

 

Bulma had spent the past week perfecting the outfit she was wearing. It was so brilliant even she was a little concerned on how creative it was. Taking Vegeta’s scouter she had studied the machines inner workings to understand how it was reading power levels. Utilizing that information she created an outfit that read the users power level around her and allowed the visibility of the clothes if below a threshold... or to say invisibility when above that threshold.

_Kami I scare myself._

She had a good idea of her friends power level after being told of Vegeta’s “over 9000” debacle, but just to be sure she had tested her outfit on her mother, then father before the final test with her friends.

What she hadn’t expected was a garbled scream in the distance and an irritated Vegeta quickly approaching.

Krillin looked over Bulma’s shoulder, taking note of Vegeta’s quickly approaching ki.

“Hey Bulma isn’t that-”, but Vegeta had arrived breathing heavily, eyes as large as saucers.

“Woman. Explain!”

Not wanting to blow her cover and expose herself to her friends as some sort of sexual deviant, Bulma made her way over to Vegeta. Too shocked and hungrily devouring the sight in front of himself, Bulma was able to bring Vegeta into an embrace.

“Vegeta!”, she squealed, “I am so glad you came!”.

Putting her lips closer to Vegeta’s ear, she dropped her voice to deliver a more secretive message.

“Not a word. You’re the only one who can see, so not a word. I will explain later.”

With that Bulma released him, expecting to see a grumpy man after such a forward display of affection, but instead his face was stoic. His eyes traced the outline of her body, soaking in the dips and curves of her naked form.

“Vegeta, my eyes are up here.” Bulma pouted, half teasing.

Finally pulling his gaze up to Bulma’s face, a sly smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

“I’m just shocked your vulgarity has no bounds.”

“Zip it, monkey brain.” Bulma seethed.

She was about to walk away and rejoin her friends, when Vegeta’s rough grasp pulled her back towards him before letting go.

“Stand here for a moment.”

“Why should I?”, Bulma asked as she turned around to face him. But she didn’t need a response. In front of her stood Vegeta in all of his spandex glory rocking a hard on. Unwilling to meet her gaze Vegeta gazed off to the distance, but an unmistakable blush resided on his cheeks.

Unable to contain her laughter, Bulma doubled over wiping tears from her eyes.

“Woman...”, Vegeta growled out.

“I’m sorry Vegeta. I just...”, she straightened herself up before she finished her thought.

“How can you say you don’t want me?” She teased him, while dragging a finger down his chest.

“Tch. Woman this is the result of whatever hair-brained invention you are using. This is nothing more than the biological response you wanted to wrangle out of me.”

“Hmm. Sure Vegeta~”.

Bulma pulled herself closer to Vegeta, so that they were practically touching.

“So say if you were to act on this biological response?”, she quizzed him as their labored breaths synced together.

Looking into his deep black eyes, Bulma saw hesitation and confusion in Vegeta’s gaze.

“You’re not Saiyan..”, he murmured, more for himself than Bulma.

“Well you’re not human. Besides I’m the closest to saiyan you’re going to get. What, are you going to stay celibate the rest of your life?” Bulma turned to the side, crossing her arms a bit put off by his comment.

It was then that Goku instant transmissioned in, catching everyone on edge still of his new skill.

“Hey Bulma! Hey Vegeta!” He said waving with his signature grin.

“Huh that’s weird. Bulma where are your clothes?”

Bulma and Vegeta’s eyes grew as wide as saucers, and before Bulma knew it she was swept up and hurtling through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to get better at writing and I believe I have this style of writing where I cut scenes wayyy too short, when I would actually like to draw them out a bit longer than they are. Any tips, tricks, hints on fixing this?


	4. Chapter 4

“Vege-Ack, a bug, that was a bug!” Bulma grimaced as they hurtled through the air to some unknown location.

“Vegeta, where are you taking us?!”

Looking up she glanced at his face trying to see if he had heard her over the rushing winds.

“VEGET-”

“Woman! I am trying to concentrate”, Vegeta interrupted.

And trying to concentrate he was. Since he had pulled Bulma and her risqué outfit into his arms, it was taking his utmost restraint not to glance down. The feel of cloth had thrown Vegeta off initially when he had picked up the woman. Subconsciously his brain had anticipated the feel of Bulma’s soft skin, and not the tug and pull of some unseen fabric.

“Vegetaaa, it’s freezing...”

Bulma was indeed freezing and if her words weren’t to be taken at face value, then her chattering teeth were a dead giveaway. But. She was a woman of opportunity, and hell would have to freeze over for her to not to take such a lovely chance, when it had so easily presented itself.

She pushed her soft form into Vegeta’s rigid chest whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lightly she grazed her lips against his ear.

“I’m sure a strong Saiyan like you could heat me up.”

If it wasn’t for his grip tightening on Bulma, she wouldn’t had known she had affected him. But affected him she did. Holding tighter onto the the small woman in his arms, he snuck a glance at her. Bulma's blue hair was fluttering in the wind as Vegeta was flying, catching small golden glimpses of the afternoon sun. She still appeared in the nude to him, wearing whatever contraption her genius mind had created.

Vegeta wasn't one to pay compliments, but even he knew how creative she was.

Peeling his eyes off of her, he looked for a place to land and just if on cue a clearing in the woods opened up and Vegeta descended.

They landed in a quiet forest, a babbling brook ever so gently flowing somewhere off in the distance. A soft whistle swept through the trees as Bulma stumbled out of Vegeta's arms. Closing her eyes she took in the sights and smells around her, breathing in the woody scent of the forest. The sun was just ever so gently peeking through the tree branches illuminating Bulma's face while a sly grin spread from ear to ear.

“Oh Vegeta~ Ever the romantic. This is how I hoped I would be deflowered one day.” Bulma sarcastically swooned.

Vegeta’s face crumpled into a look of confusion at the mention of deflowering.

“It’s where- you know what, never mind it was an earth joke. I should really know my audience.”

Bulma looked at Vegeta, finally able to get a good look at his face, and he was eyeing her up and down. Instead of seeing eyes filled with lust, as Bulma had expected, he looked... _confused?_

“Ughhh, it’s where when a man takes a woman and shoves his-”

“Woman! I do not give a damn of your earth’s silly linguistics!”

“Fine, then maybe you can tell me _why_ you look so damn confused when such a gorgeous woman is on display before you.”

Vegeta glanced away, and a quiet lull settled over the two of them. He opened his lips as if to talk, but closed them again. It was when he closed his eyes did Bulma hear him mutter out a single worded question, “why?”.

“Why what Vegeta? You’re going to have to speak up and use your words. I may be a genius but the only machine that could help me understand you was stolen from me by a grumpy extraterrestrial.”

Incensed at the loud woman before him, Vegeta opened his eyes and turned his focus back onto the blue-haired beauty. Obviously uncomfortable with the situation he fidgeted a bit, before responding again.

“Why do you want to fuck so badly?”

“Uh cause you're hot and I need a good lay?”

_Also I like a challenge_ , Bulma thought to herself while chuckling, opting to leave off that tid bit of information.

Vegeta wasn't appearing to look jovial at the moment though, as he continued staring her down.

“I’ve killed billions”, Vegeta spoke with a slight trepidation in his voice. Gasping at Vegeta's reveal Bulma placed a hand over her mouth.

“You monster!”, but Bulma’s melancholy tone and face betrayed her.

“Pft-Is that what you would expect me to say? Listen Vegeta, I have known what you’ve been all about since day **one.** A hot murderous piece of ass. Don’t act as if I don’t know what I am getting myself into.”

Vegeta's smooth features contorted into slight confusion and amusement before he glanced off to his side to avert her gaze.

"Fucking good. It's about time one of you fully understand what I am capable of."

Taking the initiative in the situation she edged her way slowly through the thick forest grass. Standing before him she raised a hand to his cheek, gently cupping it as she pulled his head back over to look at her.

“Do you regret it?”, she asked more timidly than she had intended.

Vegeta's black eyes locked with Bulma’s cerulean blues.

“Tch, Woman you ask too many questions.”

A cheshire cat grin spread across her face, as she pushed her body against his.

“I guess that just means your answer is inconclusive.”

Vegeta looked down at the petite woman before him, an amused look gracing his sharp features.

"Believe whatever you want."

And with that Vegeta pressed his lips against Bulma's, taking back control of the situation.

Standing in shock for moment, Bulma let Vegeta's firm lips press against hers, eagerly begging for a response. Her mind finally caught up to the situation at hand as she answered in full force, pressing her lips and body against him. Bulma's body immediately melted against Vegeta, as their lips continued their clash. Momentarily they broke for air.

“So do you admit finally that you want me?”, she whispered against his lips.

“Woman. Don’t you ever shut up?”, Vegeta questioned as he grabbed the back of Bulma’s head pushing their lips once again each other.

Bulma snaked her arms around Vegeta’s neck, while she angled her head for better access.

Vegeta's other hand roped around her thin waist binding her body to his. As they continued their fevered kisses, Vegeta's hand relinquished hold on Bulma's head and grabbed her ass.

"Woman...your clothes.... are such an enigma... I anticipate your flesh but get cloth", Vegeta gasped out between fevered kisses.

Upon his complaint, Bulma grabbed the hand that was resting on her pert ass and moved it to reside underneath her clothes.

"There, better?"

"Much," he growled against her lips.

His hand began it's exploration underneath her clothes. He trailed his hands from her hips upwards feeling the hot flesh beneath his hands. Finally his hands were able to claim conquest to the soft and supple feel of the woman's skin, of which his senses had been aching for.

Vegeta kneeded and massaged the flesh beneath his fingertips, while Bulma's tongue pushed against his lips asking for entrance. Relinquishing a bit more of his control he parted his lips slightly, allowing for Bulma to plunge into and fill his mouth.

Bulma's fevered brain was momentarily made aware of Vegeta's state, when she felt his ever hardening bulge softly begin grinding against her stomach. Bulma detached her lips from Vegeta, earning a slight grumble of discontent from him.

"I don't think you can deny your desires about me anymore", she whispered huskily into his ear as she answered him in kind with her bucking hips.

Vegeta trailed his lips down to her collarbone giving heated kisses on the way down before stopping at the crook in her neck. Ceasing his assault, he teasingly asked, "Are you complaining?"

"Mmm~nope.", she groaned into his shoulder as his lips continued to grace her skin.

"Good."

Suddenly, Vegeta opened his mouth and clasped down on Bulma's skin. Initially, she thought he would just give hickey, a mark to show everyone his claim, something Bulma wouldn't put past Vegeta's ego. But what she got instead was a rough and firm bite.

"Fuck! Vegeta, what the hell?!", Bulma yelped in startled pain as her body was shocked into the sudden burst of pain.

Vegeta's once laxed body firmed up, as the haze of his desires waned and his brain took the full situation in. Three thoughts began to viscously start swimming in the forefront of his mind.

She was not a Saiyan, what the hell was he doing, and she was most definitely still not a Saiyan.

He quickly pulled himself from Bulma's warm embrace, lips glistening with the thin sheen of fresh blood. Looking down he saw the angered blue haired vixen, clasping her neck to stop the ebb of blood slowly trickling down her neck.

Vegeta had never seen something more beautiful, and with it bubbled up shame...and fear.

Bulma looked up and could see the blood quickly drying on Vegeta's lips as they pulled into a menacing snarl.

"Your race is so pathetically weak", and with that Vegeta was gone zooming out of her sight.

Bulma grasped more firmly at the fresh wound to stop the flow of blood as she glanced towards the sky.

"That fucker."

 

* * *

 

The coppery taste of Bulma's blood lingered in Vegeta's mouth as he sliced through the air. He was on a mission to be anywhere other than under the gaze of the blue-haired siren.

_It's not right. She's not a saiyan._

Vegeta repeated in his head ad nauseum as if they were a chant a child would mutter to themselves to ward off the creatures of the night. Soon the lush green that had spread before him for miles gave way to the brown and dusty land of the desert.

The humid-less air hit his face drying his lips, where he instinctually licked them yet again tasting the crimson liquid.

_Tch_

Vegeta hated admitting to emotions and pleasures other than the enjoyment of battle, but his body and her technology had other plans. Slowing his speed, Vegeta looked towards the dipping sun, taking in the gorgeous way the reds gradually bled into the dark blue of the oncoming and cool night.

_Just like how she looked,_ his second brain thought idly.

"FUCK!", Vegeta cursed loudly as he powered up.

 

* * *

 

Always prepared for whatever situation befell her, Bulma was safely back at her lab after taking a short trip in one of her capsule planes. Though that hadn't to help ease the anger she felt towards her dark and mysterious guest.

As she made her way into the lab, she dodged her parents to avoid their prying eyes on her red-soaked shirt. Though she had experienced a few tense moments in her covert operations, she had eventually made it to her personal sanctuary without a single person noticing.

_God damn Vegeta. Ruined my new outfit and stormed off in a hissy fit._

Bulma was pouting. It wasn't often that she was turned down, much less in the middle of a tryst. He'd flown off so quickly and in such disgust that Bulma's ego couldn't help but suffer some collaterrel damage.

The loud sound of medical tape echoed through her quiet lab as pulled it out of it's compartment, making quick work of bandaging up her new "battle scars". The wound was quite shallow and had scabbed over quickly, and she had actually been quite impressed how much blood had come from such a shallow wound.

One thing was for sure though, and that is, that Bulma deserved answers from her grumpy guest. With a freshly bandaged neck and ego she made her way towards the labs exit for Vegeta's room. Glancing down though she noticed her tarnished clothes, sighing once again at the damaged invention.

_Clothes first, Vegeta second_ , Bulma thought as she left.

 

* * *

 

 

Bulma had initially waited in Vegeta's room before she realized that he most likely would not be showing up there first, but instead "his" beloved gravity room.

So there she waited grumbling to herself, knowing eventually he would show up. That was, until she started feeling the heavy pull of sleep.

_Ugh no way I am not going to miss him by sleeping, I'll just throttle the gravity chamber to 1 so the idiot can't kill me in case I fall asleep while waiting for his Saiyan ass._

 

* * *

 

 

Instead of awaking to the scream of an angry Saiyan as her tired mind had hypothesized, she awoke shivering.

"Oh my god it's cold as hell in here", Bulma chattered through her teeth as she bleerily opened her eyes. Or Bulma thought she had opened her eyes, it was pitch black.

"What the hell? It should be morning."

She climbed up from where she slept, joints cracking and popping as she did.

_Ugh, I can't do that anymore I guess._

Stumbling she made her way over to the window still shaking off the exhaustion from the previous night. That exhaustion quickly dispersed though when she finally peered out the window at the stars hurtling past her.

"VEGETA!" she screamed in anger.

The thud of Vegeta's body reverberated through the ship as he fell onto the ground, shocked out of his sleep.

"AHHH! My projects!", Bulma screamed again, still not fully grasping her situation. It's then that Vegeta made his appearance, a complete look of confusion befalling his face.

"What the hell are you doing here woman!?"

Scoffing, Bulma bored holes into Vegeta's eyes.

"Me!? What the hell is this!... Are you running away??"

Pursing his lips, Vegeta looked to his side.

"Tch"

"Don't "tch" me, asshole. You make out with me, bite me, and then try to run away to some far away planet? Am I caught up to speed??"

Annoyed and tired at the woman's yelling and screaming, Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stop your screeching woman... I was just going to train."

Bulma glared daggers at Vegeta, as she tapped her foot against the metal body of the ship.

"Whatever, I am going back home." She walked the short distance over to the the ships control panels, completely over with the entire situation, and began fiddling with the ships components.

"...Vegeta... did you lock this trip..."

"What in the hell do you mean woman?!", Vegeta huffed as he made his way over to where Bulma stood.

"This button, did you push it?", Bulma asked while motioning to a covered red button.

"Of course I did. We are hurtling through space right now aren't we? How else would you start this thing."

At this revelation of news Bulma slumped to the ground, finally realizing and coming to terms with her situation.

"Vegeta... that button LOCKS and STARTS the trip..the green one means start...didn't you ever pay attention in elementary sc-damnit."

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at the woman crumpled on the ground before him.

"Woman what the fuck are blabbering about?"

"Vegeta I can't stop this trip."

For the first time Bulma saw Vegeta's face pale as he finally understood their current predicament.

"Vegeta..how far away is the location you put in.."

"Two weeks.."

"God dammit."

They both sat in silence for some time as the sound of the creaking ship hurtling through space enveloped them. Eventually Bulma collected herself and eased her body off the ground, making her way to the ships bedroom.

"Welp, I get the bed."

Vegeta quickly snapped his head in her direction, eyes aflame with a deep annoyance.

"Oh no you fucking don't", but Bulma was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good ol' Bulma paradox. She's a genius until the writer (ie. me) needs her not to be.
> 
> Also real talk, wtf is the ships layout? I couldn't find any reference photos.


	5. Chapter 5

The first day went more or less how one would expect between two hot heads. Many expletives were thrown back and forth, but eventually a calm lull had settled amongst them.

Luckily for them, space didn't have a day or night cycle, so between the curses they had created a pact of some sort, with them alternating who got the only full sized bed.

Bulma hadn't thought such a deal would've been decided on so easily, but here she was eating her own words bored out of her mind.

It had only been a bit over 24 hours but she was already getting stir crazy. She first had mourned the deadlines of her projects the first 4 hours, with Vegeta needling and egging her on occasionally. But that had been 20 hours ago, and now she stood in the shower, well rested, full and ready to start the new day....doing jack shit...

She propped herself up against the shower wall with her mulling over her predicament.

_What has that baffoon gotten me into. I am going to go crazy._

The shower began beeping softly signally to her, that her allotted water amount was coming to an end. Sighing she pushed a button to stop the stream of hot water, and exited the shower grabbing her towel still lost in thought of what to do. Without much thinking she stepped out of the shower running smack dab into Vegeta's hulking mass, losing her balance and falling down.

"ACK! What are you doing?!"

Looking down at the mess of limbs and flesh below him, a scowl spread over his face.

"...going to the bathroom. In case your feeble mind has forgotten, there is only one."

Bulma's skin began prickling at the cool temperature of the ship, bringing back to her attention that she was still in the nude, quickly trying to cover herself up from Vegeta's eyes.

"Woman there's no point I have already seen all you have to offer."

Bulma glanced to her side a deep blush gracing her porcelain cheeks.

"I mean it feels different to me. I could see my clothes."

"You earthlings and your pickiness of purity confuse me."

Vegeta noticed Bulma's hair pull to the side as she turned her head to hide the redden cheeks, revealing a large bandage covering the wound Vegeta had created accidentally in a haze of desire.

"You are also awfully pathetically weak."

Snapping her head, Bulma glared at Vegeta.

"Stop saying that."

"Why because it's true?" Vegeta sneered.

"You make strength sound like it's the only thing a person can have value of."

Taken aback, Vegeta scoffed at the woman.

"Because it is. Empires fall and rise from strength alone. Besides a saiyan woman's strength wou-"

"But I am not a saiyan woman Vegeta", Bulma interrupted him.

Pursing his lips, Vegeta stopped talking and broke eye contact with Bulma.

"Why does it matter if I'm a saiyan woman or not?"

A growl bubbled up from Vegeta's chest.

"They are strong...", Vegeta paused before responding in a quieter tone "...and you are not."

Narrowing her eyes she glared daggers at Vegeta.

"Fuck. You. I will have you know what I lack in physical strength I make up leaps in bound in mental abilities, that your peanut brain couldn't handle!"

And with that she stood up, letting her towel fall to the ground around her revealing her still glistening wet skin, as she marched to the bedroom.

"Woman!", Vegeta yelled grabbing Bulma's attention as she twirled back around.

"What?!"

A slight grin played at one of the corners of Vegeta's lips.

"Nice tits."

Bulma screamed as Vegeta retreated into the bathroom, cackling uproariously.

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe him", Bulma huffed as she tore through cabinets on her search for clean clothes, not caring of the loud sounds she was creating. What was a thud and slam here and there for the soundless space they were hurtling through.

"Ugh that fucking dick. I will show him and his pompous ass that you don't mock Bulma fucking Briefs and get away with it", she muttered closing the last drawer shut finally finding some clothes Vegeta had packed for himself.

Revitalized for her new found days calling, she searched out for a lose pen and paper ready to set in motion a new invention.

 _No nonsense this time_ , she thought.

For once she wanted him to take her genius serious and not as the thinly veiled attempts at flirtation she was doing. Finding some stowed away paper and half dried pens, that a few drops of water couldn't revive, she made her way out of the bedroom towards the central hub of the ship on the search for a flat surface to allow her pen to meet paper unabated.

On her way, she passed by the bathroom hearing a loud smash escape from behind the door.

 _Fucking idiot, boasts about his strength but can't even navigate a bathroom without stumbling_ , Bulma thought smugly as she passed by.

But unbeknownst to Bulma, Vegeta did not have a stumble or fall due to some inability to navigate the ship's bathroom. What Bulma, heard was the slamming of a desperate man's fists against the ships hull as he realized his resolve was slipping further.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Staying with Bulma had been....trying for Vegeta. The harpy had been practically catatonic for the first 24 hours, but ever since he crashed into the woman at the blasted bathroom, she couldn't leave his thoughts. Either it was the way she scribbled furiously with the pen, annoying him or the way her hips sashayed just right, bringing him back to their rendezvous in the woods. Between the two conflicting thoughts, he couldn't decide to throw her out of the ships hull or fuck her.

But what perhaps bothered and disgusted Vegeta the most was her constant and unrelenting work effort. Bulma had been working tirelessly on some unknown design for the past 14 hours, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. During that time, Vegeta had showered, trained, ate, slept and begun that cycle anew now at the training portion of his regimen. He was angry. The woman's dark circles darkened by the minute and her pale skin was gaining a sickly look.

Scritch.

Bulma's pen scraped against the paper once more, finally pushing Vegeta over the edge.

"Woman!" He barked, fruitlessly trying to gain her attention. Walking over to the petite figure hunkered on to the ship like a barnacle, Vegeta nudged Bulma with his foot finally gaining her attention and ire.

"What?", she snipped, glaring at the man standing above her.

"You're annoying. Go to sleep."

"No." Bulma stuck out her tongue before turning back to her work, but she faltered for a moment as her sight became hazy from the lack of sleep and food.

Not missing a beat, Vegeta commented, "You are at your limits Woman. You need sleep."

"Vegeta, I am fine let me work."

"Tch."

Annoyed at the stubborn Woman, Vegeta leaned down picking up the woman and throwing her over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down! I wasn't done.. I needed to...", but Bulma's voice trailed off as her once wired brain came down from it's high and realized, that it was indeed tired.

"So weak", Vegeta sighed as he walked into the bedroom.

"I am not..", Bulma mumbled tiredly.

"I am just as good as a Saiyan", she continued trying with much difficulty to keep her eyes open, but her efforts were proving futile as she slowly nodded off.

Unloading his cargo onto the bed, Vegeta began to turn around in order to walk back to where he came from, but stopped when he noticed the woman's shivering form.

"Tch."

Picking up the blue haired woman with one hand, Vegeta used his other to draw the sheets back before settling Bulma back onto the bed and covering her with the warm blankets. As he pulled the cloth up to her chin, Vegeta couldn't help but notice the now uncovered wound that still resided on Bulma's neck.

His rough and weathered fingers grazed her skin, touching the uninjured flesh that surrounded her blemish.

Ever since Vegeta created the mar on her skin, he'd been in inner turmoil at the emotions that were bubbling quickly to the surface of his psyche.

He could no longer hide behind the sneers and look of disgust he shot continuously at the woman, as he had evidently put on display that he was most certainly not disgusted by her form.

She was so Saiyan like, but simultaneously not. Bulma was spirited and fiery like a Saiyan warrior, but then weak like a new born. Leaning down Vegeta's lips grazed the healing wound, leaving a light peck. Before leaving the crook of Bulma's neck though, Vegeta took a deep breath basking in the smell of soap and Bulma's musk, a light and airy smell that comforted him.

_Kami, if my people saw me now._

Looking to the stars, Vegeta looked for his pillar, his rock, his planet. His eyes grew wide as they didn't find their mark. The planets he was accustomed to seeing were all there and accounted for, but not his planet, his Vegetasai. Standing up he rushed to the ship's window straining his eyes for perhaps the unseen red speck. But he knew it wasn't there and that the passage of time and light finally caught up, extinguishing the final proof of his people's existence.

Hanging his head he lumbered over to the bed, sinking into it's soft plushness as he sat down. Vegeta leaned forward and placed his head in his hands as he came to understand his current reality. The brief sadness that had visited him, was quickly displaced by anger.

"Fuck them. They are nothing but a bunch a weaklings. Only the strong surv-", but Vegeta's mutterings were interrupted by the gentle stirring at the woman behind him.

"Vegeta~", she moaned gently.

"Ah, harder..."

Looking at Bulma, a slight corner of Vegeta's lip upturned into a smirk.

"Vulgar woman.", he whispered softly to the sleeping woman.

Finally leaving the bedroom, Vegeta looked back at the blue-haired woman, who warmed the ships bed.

 _Fuck them. I'm the prince,_ he thought with a cocky grin.

 

* * *

 

Bulma awoke the next day, well rested and famished. Crawling out of bed she slipped into some sweats, courtesy of Vegeta.

_The least the fucker can do is give me his clothes._

Making her way to where food was stored, Bulma could just make out the distant sound of trickling water from the bathroom, a sound she shouldn't be able to hear through the ship's walls.

 _Idiot left the shower on_ , Bulma thought darkly as she switched directions to rectify the problem Vegeta supposedly had created. Turning the corner into the bathroom, Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, coming face to face with a very naked and very wet Vegeta. He was skimming his hands over his rough exterior, wiping himself clean of any dirt or grime that made claim to his skin.

"V-Vegeta!", Bulma stammered taken aback at his sudden brazenness.

"Have you no shame!? Civilized people shut the door!"

Cutting the water off, Vegeta exited the shower allowing Bulma a front row seat to the Vegeta show, making her shift her line of sight to a different direction.

"Civilized?", Vegeta balked.

"This coming from the woman who created special clothes to be fucked."

"God dammit Vegeta! That's different and you know it! I just wanted to tease you, besides you weren't supposed to see it when you did!"

Turning to grab a towel, Vegeta dried his hair, but instead of wrapping it around his waist as Bulma hoped, he placed the towel on his shoulders, leaving his taught bronzed form for Bulma to greedily gaze at.

"Who said I'm not?"

"Not what, Vegeta?", Bulma questioned, growing impatient and distracted with the obstinate naked man.

A sly dark grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, revealing an ominous toothy smile.

"Teasing you."

_Fuck._

"Oh."

Vegeta shifted his weight to one leg, as he stood before Bulma in a cocky manner.

"You like what you see, woman?", Vegeta asked in a guttural and animalistic tone, his previous smile devolving to an amused grin, as he watched the once haughty woman squirm.

"I-well-I", Bulma stammered overcome with the sudden reality that the tables had turned quickly against her. As if announcing it's presence, Bulma's stomach growled from the desperate lack of nourishment.

"Oh wow would you look at that! I am famished! Have a nice dick- I mean day!". And with that Bulma was gone, quickly scurrying from Vegeta's heated gaze as she felt her cheeks and core rising in temperature with the sight and aggressive nature Vegeta had put on display.

 _I am so fucked_.

Vegeta stayed standing in the bathroom, a chuckle erupting from his chest. He'd never seen the woman overcome with such embarrassment, as she squirmed before him, eyes trying but failing not to stare at his naked body.

_This will be fun._


End file.
